Metal workpieces, including sheet or plate metal, are known to be processed into useful components by using prior systems such as shock peening, ultrasonic peening, and laser peening. Although such systems work quite well, at times problems occur when additional processing of the workpiece or part by further peening is required in order to achieve a component part that meets the design requirements of the component part. Such additional processing adds to the production costs of the processed component parts.
In the above identified related application, which has been incorporated herein by reference, the use of adjustable parameters is disclosed for controlling the impacting of metal workpieces into final metal components. Such controlling provides for a significantly more efficient processing of the metal components than result from the prior systems.
A need currently exists for providing a system to process metal workpieces into final metal components wherein the processing is made more efficient over the prior systems and, further, combines with the system described in the related application to provide a highly efficient multiple impacting system which involves little, if any, additional processing time to achieve a final metal component.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.